


Little Moments

by KuHana



Category: Die Schule der kleinen Vampire | School for Vampires
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bonding, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, stoker's a little cutie, sunshine and gothetta are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: A few little moments between one human and her vampire friends





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this show, it's just so cute that I had to write about it

Sunshine pressed both her warm palms to her hips, rubbing them down her skirt to press out any potential creases the fabric might have. It was a futile attempt, seeing as how she was currently trudging through the woods, in the dead of night, with only a flashlight in one hand. Sunshine blew some of her blonde strands from her face- the things she did for her friends. 

It wouldn't be terrible, walking through the thick woods, if it hadn't rained an hour ago. The mud underneath her feet was wet and slippery, making walking an almost impossible task. Doubled with the fact that Sunshine was running on no sleep and had a test tomorrow- this was just shaping up to be a bad day. A recipe for disaster. 

Sunshine didn’t have to wait long for that to come true because the next thing she knew, her foot had slipped from under her and her back connected with a rock. She let out a yelp, trying to stand up, but a nearby branch skinned her arm.

“Shoot,” she muttered, pressing her good hand against the open wound on her arm. 

Yup, today was just going to be… spectacular. 

\---

It took a good twenty minutes, but Sunshine finally made it to the castle. The old building was right next to a river and at the time, Sunshine through it was a good idea to wash her arm off in the murky water. That way, most of her crimson blood would be gone and it wouldn't irritate her friends scenes. 

At the time, it sounded like a good idea… but now, standing there, in a room full of bloodsucking nightcrawlers, Sunshine was suddenly having second thoughts. Safe for Oskar, who was trying to hold in his lunch, everyone else was unusually close with her. It started out with Stoker (because when does it ever not). He kept on hooking his talons on Sunshine’s pale pink peasant skirt and pressing his nose to her injured arm. At one point, during lessons, he tried to lick her bandaged arm, but Oskar gave him a dark glare. 

Then it was Leechy. He tried to talk to her every chance he got. The brainy night crawler would bombard Sunshine with his new inventions and while she was his quote unquote ‘lab assistant’ she hardly had a clue as to why Leechy, out of all of them, was keeping his lab door locked. 

Klot was easier to deal with. He was still a kid, so his advances were purely innocent and it was sort of cute. Klot stuck to her all day, hugging her legs and arms when ever he had a chance to. 

Ashley wasn't a problem- he was a pile of ash and his senses were… for lack of better word, burnt out. 

Gothetta had better control over herself, but for good measure, she locked herself in her coffin. So Sunshine spent a good portrait of her time leaning against her plum colored coffin, talking to her through the thick wood. 

Oskar had it worse. The smell of blood was watered down, yes, but it was still strong and filled his nose like smoke. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed it or not; on one hand, Sunshine’s blood smelt wonderful. It smelt like mint and berries, but on the other hand, it was blood. All blood smelt metallic and sickening to him. So he did the only thing he could, he avoided her at all costs… sort of. Oskar was close enough to keep his friends off of her but far enough to stay continuous. 

\---

Sunshine re-wrapped her arm, making sure the bandage was new and clean. Professor Oxblood had told her that changing her bandages every hour would help get rid of the smell of blood. The blonde shivered, feeling goosebumps crawl up her arms and thighs. She’d be lying if she said she wanted this day to last… the constant attention was a little crazy. 

Behind her, the door to the kitchen creaked open and in walked none other than Oskar. Yup, because Sunshine’s luck left the building a good few hours ago. 

“Hey Oskar.”

Oskar jumped a little and covered his nose. “O-oh, hey Sun. I didn’t see you there.” 

Sunshine shrugged. That was… odd. Vampires had amazing night vision and it was near pitch black in the old, Victorian style kitchen. 

“Oh?” She could see Oskar nod and play with his sharp talons. Oh, right, her arm. Sunshine shifted and placed her good hand over her bandages, trying to suffocate the smell. “Sorry.”

Oskar shook his head again. “It’s not your fault.”

“It kinda is.”

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

“Sunshine.”

Sunshine giggled. She always enjoyed listening to Oskars more… stern voice. But no matter how many times Oskar said it, it didn’t change the fact that this was her fault. It was she who slipped in the mud and cut her arm, and it was she who washed it off in the lake, and it was she who made the decision to come to the castle. 

“Sunshine.”

Sunshine rolled her eyes and looked up, feeling her nose touch his. The sudden closeness startled the girl and she almost fell backwards. “Oskar, you- don’t do that.”

It was Oskar’s turn to chuckle. “Do what,” he asked, innocently. 

“That… that silent thing, that creeps me out.”

Oskar licked her bottom lip, savoring the taste of mud and mint. “I kinda like how it creeps you out.”

“Oh haha. Your a comedian.”

Both teenagers shared a laugh and for a split second, everything was right with the world. 

“So… are you… I mean, you don’t… maybe I should go?”

Oskar shook his head and before Sunshine could even think to get up, he pressed both his stone cold talons to her hips, keeping her in place on the kitchen countertop. “No. Stay,” Osker hissed and wordlessly nuzzled her neck. The height difference worked in his favor. Usually, Sunshine was the tallest out of the two- and she still was, but leaning up on his tiptoes, Oskar was at the perfect angle to bury his nose into her neck.

Sunshine giggled. “But, what about your phobia?”

“I- you’re worth it.”

Sunshine felt her cheeks explode with color. A deep red blush cascaded over her face, moving up to the tips of her ears and down to her shoulders. She wanted to tell him he was sweet, that he was to good for her, that he was just amazing, but all that came out of her mouth was a peaceful sigh. 

No more words needed to be said.


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a cute little moment between Oskar and Sunshine

“Is this okay?”

“Ya, why wouldn't it be?”

Oskar shrugged and tightened his hold on Sunshine’s hand. “Well, vampires,” he whispered that part, “are naturally cold to the touch and your… well, you're so warm and sensitive and I wasn't sure if you wanted to touch because tonight’s pretty cold and -”

Sunshine listened to her shorter mate ramble on and on for a good few minutes. When he showed no signs of stopping, the blonde bent down and pressed her warm lips against his cold temple. That shut Oskar right up and the tips of his ears darkened in color. 

Sunshine released a soft giggle and squeezed his sharp talon. “I like how cold you feel.” Was all she said before pulling him down the street and into a small shop.


	3. Girl Time

Gothetta brushed her long, crimson hair with one of the old brushes given to her by Sunshine. The vampire teen had shed her shawl earlier that night when she arrived at her friends house and changed into a pair on fuzzy pajama pants and a black tank top. In front of her lay an open magazine with human female products for the face and skin. It was open to the mud mask section. The vampire was reading though all the ingredients needed to make one. 

“I didn’t know humans put mud on their faces.”

Next to her, Sunshine lay on her stomach with her long blonde hair spread out all over her shoulders and back. She was paging through a similar magazine with her feet up behind her. “Yup, but I dunno if it helps or not. I've never had one.”

Gothetta twirled a loose strand of her hair. “My mask would work much better than anything in these magazines. I mean, natural herbs, honey...?" The redhead pursed her lips and flipped though the magazine. "I use dirt and bugs, now that's natural." 

Sunshine giggled and leaned against her friends knee. “That’s why I prefer your ‘beauty products’.”

“Right… wait what’s this?” Gothetta pointed to a tube with a red stick that a women was putting on her lips. Sunshine glanced over and giggled again. It was still a wonder to the human girl how little her vampire friends knew about human customs and objects. She often ended up explaining time and time again that yes that’s food and no that’s not something you should be wearing.

“It’s called lipstick. It’s human makeup,” Sunshine said, "but it feels kinda weird, that's why I don't use it." 

Sunshine paged through her magazine and suddenly shot up to her knees. She leaned against her friends shoulder and smiled. 

"What do you want," Gothetta asked, already expecting the wrost. 

“What would you say to me doing your hair?”

Gothetta arched an eyebrow. 

“Pleaseeee.”

“Fine, fine. Just… don’t go crazy.”

Sunshine soluted. “Scout’s honor.”

“Uhu. Just get on with it, Sun.”


	4. The Healing Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write something more... i dunno... fluffy...? XD

Sunshine leaned back on the bench, popping her left shoulder back into place. Earlier in the day, her gym teacher decided it was a good idea to work his students to the bone with drills and rope climbing and push ups and- ack, Sunshine was getting a headache just thinking about it. All she wanted to do was relax under the warm sun and forget all about her aching bones and feet... and arms... and hands. 

Sunshine eventually ended up falling asleep, as surprising as it may be, and didn’t wake up until she felt someone shaking her shoulder- her sore shoulder. Pain jolted her body up right and she yelped, quickly scooting away from who ever it was who woke her. 

“Ack! Hey, that hurt,” Sunshine yelped, holding her red shoulder. Wait, when did it get so dark? 

The person who woke her instantly stuttered out an apology, holding his grey talons up in front of his chest. His eyes held a soft yellow glow in the dark and his fangs caught the moon’s glow almost perfectly. Sunshine rubbed the sleep from her eyes and squinted. “Oskar? Oh my gosh, is that you?”

Oskar blanched, biting his lower lip. “D-did I hurt you?”

Sunshine glanced down at her red shoulder. In her frenzy to get away from what she thought was a stranger, her shirt shifted, exposing the ugly red splotches. The teen sheepishly brushed her hand through her long hair, cringing when her stiff wrist cracked. Well, that was the last time she would fall asleep on a bench. 

“oh no, no,” Sunshine gasped, scooting closer to her blushing mate. “I had a long, hard day in school and now I feel like a doormat.”

Oskar arched an eyebrow, having no clue what the girl was talking about, but he made an effort to look like he understood. She was in pain and he didn’t cause it- Oskar got that much. 

Pain… ah! Oskar brief recalled Professor Oxblood talking about a vampire’s saliva and how it had some sort of healing effect- speed up the process or something along those lines. The vampire was about to ask Sunshine about trying it when the scent of pain suddenly filled his nose. The smell smelt like bitter rain water and it made his insides twist in an almost sadistic way. So without thinking, Oskar pulled Sunshine’s sleeve further down her arm and pressed his slimy tongue against her warm, tight skin. 

He earned a soft gasp, but felt her hands grip his hips. Oskar took this as the ‘go ahead’ and ran his tongue down to her arm, leaving a trail of saliva from the area around her neck down to her red arm. When the vampire was sure he coated over all her red marks, he pulled away before her intoxicating smell made him go any further. 

In the moonlight, Oskar could see how red Sunshine’s cheeks have gotten and the tips of her shoulder turned a soft rose color too. He blanched, feeling pride blossom in his cold chest- he made her feel this way. 

Sunshine gave Oskar’s hips a soft pinch, getting a strangled yip from him. 

“What was that for,” Oskar asked.

“Well I asked you a question, but you just kept on staring into space.”

“O-oh. What did you want to know?”

“Why… um, not that I didn’t like it, cuz I did, but why…eh ... um.” Sunshine pointed to her saliva coated shoulder. 

Oskar’s pointed ears slowly turned a pale color, matching his cold cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to explain it away without sounding to awkward. He told her about the lesson Oxblood tough a few days prior and how he through it would work. He explained how a vampire's saliva would speed up a human’s natural healing process and threw in how the scent of pain was just rolling off of her.

Sunshine felt her insides heat up and bubble over like a volcano. The teen brushed a few strands of her blonde hair away from her warm face, carefully planning out her next move.

“Thank you,” she whispered, squeezing his hips. “That was beyond sweet of you.”

Oskar chuckled. “Heh. Anything for you.”


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

“I- I don’t think this is such a good idea.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it will be fine.”

“But Sun-”

Sunshine leaned in and kissed her mate’s cheek, instantly shutting him up. She carefully hooked her arms around his, pulling Oskar closer to her much warmer body. It was all she could think to do to ease his slow growing anxiety. 

Oskar awkwardly smiled back, feeling like his organs were on fire while his legs turned to jelly. 

“Sun,” Oskar squeaked, using his free arm to grip her hip. “I- your grandfather is a- I don’t think he’ll be to happy that… that… well…” 

Sunshine giggled and bent down so that her cheek was resting against shoulder. “Calm down,” she hummed, “my grandpa already likes you, I’m sure he won’t mind us dating.”

“Sun, we aren't exactly just dating,” Oskar muttered. He felt the cold night air wip around them for a second and they both fell silent, listening to the hunting melody. “You know that vampires... we don’t just date, we, well we-”

Sunshine pressed her lips against his neck. “I know,” she muttered, “vampires mate for life. Your uncle talked to me about it and explained the basics to me, so I understand this thing we have is much more than just dating.”

Oskar watched the human girl for a long time, taking note of the way her hair shifted on her back. He intertwined one of his talons with her hair, loving how soft it felt against his stone-cold flesh. He stairs, silent for a while, just listening to the air around them whisper. 

“Sun…” 

“Hm?”

“Do you really want this?”

Sunshine pulled away and cupped Oskar’s face with her hands. She smiled, watching sweat roll down his pale face. “How could I not,” she whispered and both their silhouettes melted together into one, long shadow.


	6. Blue and Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't seen any stories or fanfic with Ravena and Leechy so I decided to write one

Ravena giggled, squeezing Leechy’s talon. She leaned onto his side, trailing her claw through his blonde hair. The couple managed to get away from their friends a while ago, ditching them near the entrance to the midnight amusement park. The two lovers, deprived of affection for a good few months (Ravena lived down south and her visites where pretty rare), had lost time to make up for. 

“This is so exciting,” the raven female giggled, slipping Leechy’s glasses off and trying to balance them on her nose. Her mate arched an eyebrow, carefully watching her. 

“What in the world are you doing?”

Ravena shrugged and handed his glasses back, but not without stealing a kiss. “Dunno,” she chirped, “I’m just happy.”

The wind picked up and leaves circled around them like a halo. Raven watched with a certain sparkle in her eyes. This small town was always so… interesting whenever she visited. Compared to her own home, where there was really nothing to do, this small town had life in it. The sort of life that she was attracted to. A smile stretched onto her lips. 

“What are you smiling about,” Leechy asked, cleaning his glasses. 

“Nothing, nothing.” Ravena grabbed his wrist, startling the brainiac vampire. “Hey, show me the ferris weel? Sunshine told me about it earlier.”

“Ferris weel…” Leechy trailed off, tapping his chin. “Ah, it’s near the photo booth. This way.” He took her talon in his, leading the way, all the while, Ravena squealed with delight, jumping up and down like a schoolgirl.


	7. Into Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Gothetta and Sunshine interacting. I really like to think that, if Sunshine would have found out about the vampires in the show, eventually, she and Gothetta would have become great friends.

Gothetta kept close to Sunshine, fighting down a growl when ever a human gave her an odd look. What was their problem anyway? Couldn't they mind their own damn business? Stupid humans… 

“Are we almost there,” she asked, already getting impatient and her grip around the black umbrella tight end. The blonde in front of her nodded, casting a sheepish look over her shoulder.

“Ya, almost,” Sunshine said, “it should be just next to this building here.” She pointed up to a small building. The sighn that hung over the doorway was old, wooden, and rotting. The words where misshapen and falling apart, giving the place an overall rundown look. Next to it, however, was the towns local herbal store. 

Momentarily forgetting her disdain, Gothetta grabbed the blondes shoulders and practically dragged her into the shop. 

The store smelt of dry flowers and honey dew and the walls where painted a mint green. The store clerk sat behind a wooden desk and for a moment, both girls through he was asleep. The contents of the store where what they came for, and Gothetta wasted no time in selecting a jar full of old, dry berries, black seed honey, and a pint of clear slime extracted from a plant. 

“All done,” Sunshine asked, holding a small bar of soap in her hand. She was leaning against a shelf, having already paid for her perches. 

Gothetta nodded, eyeing the soap in her friend’s hand. She arched an eyebrow, pointing a perfectly manicured talon at the soap. “Explain…?”

“Oh! Well, you guys don’t really have soap whenever I come over so… heh.” The blondes cheeks turned a soft shade of red and she recoiled a little. Her answer died out, but Gothetta got the gist of it. She nodded, but was unable to hide her smirk. 

“Humans are so weird,” the crimson haired vampire murmured, going off to pay for her perchessed, and proceeded to follow her friend out the store.


	8. Dominance

Each couple had a respective balance of dominant and submissive partners. When a man (or woman) would hold more dominance, their lover would be submissive. It was just how the laws of love worked and there were no exceptions when it came to Sunshine and Oskar. Now, granted, their love was a bit more taboo (dating a vampire and all), but it didn’t mean that the laws didn’t apply to them. In fact, they might have been more enhanced, if anything. 

Sunshine was naturally the more dominant of the two when it came to dealings behind closed doors. She was a natural born master at making her vampire lover moan and groan and beg. Oskar, on the other hand, was better at following orders from the blonde human teen, loving the way she’d reward him (usually that consisted of sensitive licks and nips along his neck and shoulders). Oskar also couldn’t deny how much he loved being under Sunshine, watching her bend down and trail kisses down his stone cold body. 

Even when they were in public, Sunshine found ways to show her dominance. They could be at a midnight carnival or sitting on a bench at the park when Sunshine would sneak her hand up and tug softly on his hair or pinch his hips. It made Oskar blanch just thinking about it. But what he most loved was the way Sunshine would crease his ears, one of the most sensitive areas for a vampire. 

His pointed ears where a favorite of Sunshine’s and she took every opportunity she could to rub them. It instantly sent a wave of overbearing pleasure through Oskar and he just buckled under her touch, gripping her hips and mewing. 

It was the dynamic that both vampire and human enjoyed.


	9. Hardships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So prom passed a few days ago... and I didn't really go, so I came up with this story

Prom was something Sunshine wanted to avoid. Sure, dancing her heart out for half the night sounded fun and all, but her friends through it mandatory to have a date. 

 

“Come on Sun,” Gretchen urged on their walk home. “Your single, he’s single.”

 

The tall blonde sighed into her palm. “Gretch. I’m not exactly single.” 

 

Her shorter friend arched an eyebrow. “Girl, I’ve never seen this boyfriend of yours so he has yet to exist to me.” 

 

“ _ Gretchen.  _ I’m not going with a date.”

 

“Well why don’t you bring this mystery guy along? Polly and I would love to meet him.”

 

Sunshine bit back a sigh. Prom was late at night, meaning Oskar would have no problem attending it, but he had classes. Professor Oxblood was handing out the state exam for vampires on prom night, and she knew how important that was, so Sunshine didn’t bother asking. 

 

“He’s busy,” the blonde said, reaching the folk in the road. A soft sigh escaped her dry lips, at least the rest of the walk she’d be left to her own thoughts. 

 

“I dunno if I believe you,” Gretchen said whirly, “But I better see you at Prom.” With that, the shorter girl turned down the street, disappearing behind a tall store building. 

 

“Ya…” Sunshine mumbled, wilting a little. 

  
  


 

 

The week leading up to Prom, Sunshine was very… busy. Oskar didn’t question it at first, but after a while, he started to get worried. One night, after Sunshine left the castle early, he found Gothetta and decided to ask her if she noticed anything wrong with his mate. 

 

“What are you talking about,” Gothetta asked, watering her Venus fly trap. 

 

“Sun. She’s just been… is she avoiding me?” 

 

Gothetta almost tripped. “What ever gave you that idea,” she asked, but there was a quiver to her voice. She finished watering her plants, feeling her friend burn holes in the back of her head. She bit down a sigh, cautiously turning around to meet Oskar’s dry look. 

 

“Gothetta.”

 

The crimson teen crumbled under Oskar’s gaze. She grinned, playing with her talons. “She’s not avoiding you, just busy.”

 

“With?”

 

“Humans call it  _ prom _ .”

 

The word sounded alien to Oskar. He tilted his head in confusion. “Prom?”

 

“Yes. It’s a human custom,” Gothetta elaborated, trying to recall all Sunshine told her. “It’s a sacred dance where a boy asks a girl for her hand… I think.”

 

“A boy… and Sunshine’s going to this… prom?”

 

Gothetta awkwardly nodded.

 

Oskar arched his eyebrow. “And she didn’t say anything…” 

 

“The night of this prom lands on our exams.” Gothetta cringed, feeling the weight on her words suddenly crash on both their shoulders. Oskar nodded, scratching his scalp. Now he understood why his mate didn’t say a word, because even if she did, there was nothing he could do. 

 

“I’m sorry…” Gothetta offered, leaning against her table. “If it makes you feel any better, Sun said something about going with friends.”

 

Oskar nodded. “Ya… hopefully she has fun.”

  
  


 

 

Sunshine sat on the bench outside, watching the full moon hover behind a cast of dark clouds. Inside, she could hear the party thumping with the sounds of laughter. The blonde managed to sneak away a while ago and found contentment sitting on a bench, just under a large tree. 

 

She pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them. A soft breeze creased her long hair and bare shoulders, but the teen didn’t notice. Her pink lips were stretched into a small smile. 

 

_ Good luck on your exam, Oskar.  _


	10. Finding Out Part 1

Sunshine sighed, brushing aside a thick tree branch.

 

“Grandpa, it’s late and I have school in the morning.” 

 

Her words landed on deaf ears. Professor Polidori, grandfather to Sunshine Polidori, was too engrossed in his life’s work, his latest invention, to hear her. The small man hid under a large leaf, setting up a small device that was supposed to spray garlic water at unsuspecting victims (ie vampires). When he was satisfied, he took a few steps back, his small eyes calculating. 

 

“Ah, I believe this will work.”

 

Sunshine rolled her eyes. “Grandpa.”

 

Polidori waved his hand. “Just a little more,” he said and pointed down a darkened pathway shrouded with broken branches and decomposing leaves. “Be a dear and set up another one of these down that way.”

 

“But Grandpa-”

 

She was cut off by her grandfather shoving the small device into her hands and giving her a small push, waving her off before quickly disappearing down another path, skipping with glee at the mere through of capturing a ‘blood sucking nightcrawler’. 

 

Sunshine glanced down at the device in her hand. It jiggled around, rolling against her cold palm. A small breath escaped from behind her dry lips. There really was no getting out of this, was there? Reluctantly, she started down the path, quietly humming to herself. 

 

Sunshine didn’t consider herself a scientist or someone who needed evidence to believe, but she was a skeptic… to some degree. She didn’t have to see gravity to believe in it and she didn’t need to see her breath to believe in it… but something as far fetched as… vampires? They were just legend. Not real. Just a figment of someone's imagination. 

 

It just so happens that that someone decided it was a good idea to glorify vampires to such a degree that now, in modern times, they became a staple.

 

When Sunshine arrived at her designated spot, she knelt down (wincing when her knees cracked) and started to slowly assemble the device. Half way through, she heard shouts and the fast patter of feet. At first, she ignored it (after all, drunk teens usually come up to these woods to… get more drunk, tell ghost stories, and streak), but as the noises grew closer and louder, panic started to eat away at the blonde’s stomach. 

 

She didn’t have time to get up or move or think when a blur shot out from behind a few bushes. It never saw her, but it did trip over her. Sunshine fell back, her elbows digging into the warm dirt. Her head spun and the colors blurred around her. She was only vaguely atun to the heavyweight laying on top of her. Then who ever it was moved. 

 

“Sun?”

 

Sunshine blinked a few times, sitting up on her elbows. She squinted, and tilted her head. “...Oskar? Oh my gosh, is that you?”

 

The teen straddling her hips sheepishly nodded. His grey cheeks tinted a pale rose color, or maybe a brighter white. Sunshine didn’t have enough time to decide which. Something flashed across Oskar’s face and he grimaced.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

She nodded dumbly. 

 

“W-what are you doing,” she finally asked.

 

Oskar scratched his neck, feeling warm. How could he possibly tell her that he was on the run from the town’s newest hunter? How could he look her in the eye and tell her he was a nocturnal creature trying to get back to the castle for safety? 

 

“Oskar?”

 

Oskar blinked. “Sun… I…” He stopped, his pointed ears twitching. He winced, the hunter wasn't to far behind.

 

Under him, Sunshine was starting to get restless. She had regained her scenes and, despite the obvious blush spreading across her face, she grabbed his wrist and pulled, catching his attention. 

 

“What’s going on,” she asked, “what are you hiding from me?”

 

“Sun, I-”

 

The hunter was getting closer.

 

“I…”

 

Closer.

 

“Well, you see…” 

 

_ Closer! _

 

Oskar cursed under his breath. This was bound to come out eventually, although he pictured it under… better circumstances. He leaned in, his breath creasing the left side of her face. “Sun,” he hissed, “what I’m about to tell you is true, so don’t yell or scream or… just believe me. Okay?”

 

The blonde stiffly nodded, her grip around his wrist tightening. Was she scared?… not really, but her heart was racing. 

 

“There’s a reason why I only visit you at night,” he stared, “there's a reason I avoid garlic and mirrors, there's a reason your grandfather tried to kill me when we first met… there's a reason why I have classes at night…” 

 

“And… the reason…?” She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it or not.

 

“Your grandfather was right.”

 

Sunshine felt her chest tighten. “Oskar, I swear if this is a joke-”

 

“It’s not,” he hissed, voice growing low with a growl. “Have I ever lied to you?”

 

She shifted, but something deep in the pits of her mind told her he was telling the truth. “Other than this?... no,” she quietly admitted. 

 

He nodded, content for a minute. Then, his body clenched, cold sweat rolling down his neck and palms.

 

“Oksar… what’s wrong?” 

 

“Hunter.” 

 

“My… my grandpa?” 

 

“No. New hunter,” he wheezed. 

 

Sunshine felt herself relax only for a moment, then her mind jumped to action. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, determination screaming to get up and do something. She pressed her palm to his hip, guiding him to his feet before getting up herself. 

 

“Is he close,” she asked.

 

Oskar’s ears twitched. “Yes. Very.”

 

The blonde felt her feet move on their own. She knelt down, taking the device she just assembled out from the ground. Making sure it still worked, she pulled on Oskar’s sleeve.

 

“You have time. Leave.”

 

He blinked, dumbfounded. 

 

“You heard me, you can turn into a bat, can’t you?” 

 

He nodded.

 

“Then fly, leave. I’ll distract the hunter.”

 

“How-“

 

She rolled the device around in her palm. “With this.” She pocketed it and gripped his wrist again, the cold of his skin creasing the warmth out of her hand. “Go. I’ll feel better knowing your safe.”

 

“But you-“

 

“I’ll be  _ fine _ .” 

 

“ _ But-“ _

 

Sunshine bit down a sigh and leaned in, pressing her lips against his knuckle. “Trust me.”

 

Oskar blanched, and reluctantly nodded. In a poof of smoke, he disappeared and Sunshine hide behind a tree, the small device in her hand. When the hunter appeared, clad in a large, purple overcoat, she released a spray of garlic water all over him, blinding him. When the device ran out, she dropped it, letting it roll around in the dirt, and bonked the hunter over the head with a stick. 

 

He fell, unconscious, on the ground. 

 

“Well… it’s a good thing I didn’t go home.” 


	11. Finding Out Part 2

_ 9:00 pm _

It’s been a week since the incident, and she had yet to hear from him. Time passed, yet she still left her window open, unlocked, but he never came. It left Sunshine feeling empty and… annoyed. 

 

She wasn’t sure if he was scared, or mad, or what. All she knew was that he was avoiding her.  _ For a week. _

 

The blonde exhaled, staring down at her cold cup of tea.

 

“Just my luck…” she muttered, pushing the small thing away. Her textbook lay nearby, forgotten, flipped to a random page. Her homework was strewed on the floor, pencil and pen scattered along the white pages. 

 

She shouldn’t have been bothered by this. Sunshine tried to reason with herself, if he wanted to be left alone, then she should respect that, but…  _ dammit,  _ why now? She thought they were fine. She through he’d want to continue to be her friend. Was it something she said? Did? 

 

Sunshine moaned. “This is getting me nowhere.” 

 

Her grandfather was out, visiting the town over, so she was left alone to her devices. Granted, the empty house did nothing to help her frazzled mind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 12:30 pm _

Sunshine mulled over her essay, slowly reading over the text, but her mind registered nothing. 

 

“Maybe I should just go to bed…” Although sleeping sounded worse then staying awake. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ 1:00 am _

Sunshine watched the tea brew in the small pot, the smell of the warm liquid filling her mind, making it fizzy. She could fall asleep now, right here on the kitchen floor… like a cat. 

 

She shook her head.  _ What the heck am I thinking…?  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 2:34 am _

Sunshine was just about done with her history report when a light scraping noise echoed through her house. She jumped, her eyes darting around the room.

 

The noise…  _ that noise _ … sounded all to familiar.

 

Sunshine bite down her hope and pulled the drapes away from the window. The moon light oozed through, casting a ghostly glow in her kitchen. There, on the windowsill, stood the charcoal haired vampire who’d been avoiding her. He sheepishly smiled, tapping the glass with his talon. 

 

She let him in, watching his arms awkwardly sing at his sides. 

 

“Well?” Her voice came out hard and stiff. She hadn’t meant for it, but with her body running on minimal sleep, coupled with her confusion and hurt and anger… 

 

Oskar winced. “I guess your mad…?”

 

Sunshine arched an eyebrow. 

 

“Right. I-” 

 

Sunshine held her hand up. Oskar clamped up, quietly watching his taller friend. 

 

“I honestly can’t believe you.” Her voice came out uneven and… there was an emotion that Oskar couldn’t identify. Still, she sounded pissed. “I tried to understand and… ignore it, but I can’t. I really can’t.”

 

The vampire felt something in his chest tighten. 

 

“It shouldn’t bother me, but it is… did…  _ is.  _ Ugh, I… I dunno, I guess I’m just…” 

 

“Pissed?”

 

Sunshine snapped her fingers. “Ya.” 

 

Oskar nodded, feeling the room spin. “I’m sorry, I should have told you… everything. You have to understand Sun, there’s reasons why I didn’t tell you who or what I am. There’s reasons why I wish I didn’t tell you.” He shuffled his feet and ran a talon through his messy hair. “I’m sorry… I can leave,” he hissed. A melancholy sound that sent shivers down Sunshine’s spin.

 

She blinked.  _ What?  _ Since when did she say she wanted him to go…  _ he didn’t think… oh…  oh! _

 

Without thinking, Sunshine snatched Oskar’s wrist, keeping him in place. The way he flinched, the way sweat was collecting in his palm, the way his shoulders slumped and stiffened. That was all she needed to understand. 

 

“I’m not talking about you being a vampire, you jerk. I’m talking about you avoiding me for a  _ week _ .”

 

Oskar felt his body relax… than tighten with emberestment. “Of course,” he muttered. 

 

The blond rolled her eyes. “I hardly care that your a vampire, I care about  _ you _ . I thought I made that obvious by now.”

 

Oskar chuckled. “Yeah… obviously not.”

 

She smirked and lightly punched his shoulder. “Jerk.”

 

He stuck his slimy tongue out at her and for the moment, all seemed right with the world.


	12. Bump In The Night

Sunshine felt a shiver run down her spine and goosebumps appeared on her arms. Outside, the moon shined bright, dark clouds clumping together, hanging over the small village like a heavy storm. Sunshine glanced over her shoulder, watching the scene from her living room window, and shivered again. She felt odd, for some reason. It was almost as if her body was warning her… almost as if… someone was… watching her. 

 

She quickly shook her head, banishing the thought.

 

The TV flickered and the black and white horror film she had been watching came back on. Sunshine sunk deeper under her covers, watching as the main lead  -a tall women with blonde hair- ran for her life as a zombie chased her. The women ran into an old building, screaming when another zombie popped up out of nowhere. 

 

“So creepy…” Sunshine whispered. 

 

The cold wind blew in and Sunshine pulled the red blankets up over her shoulders.

 

... 

 

Somewhere down the hallway, the floorboards creaked. 

 

Sunshine froze, gulping, sinking lower under her bundle of blankets.  _ It’s just my imagination. It’s just my imagination. It’s just my imagination.  _ She chanted over and over and over. All the doors to her house where locked and her grandpa was away on business, so logically, no one should be in the house. 

 

The floorboards creaked again, this time closer. Who ever it was, they were coming towards the blonde. Sunshine bit her lower lip, limbs too stiff to snatch up any sort of weapon (not that she had one in arms reach). 

 

Suddenly, two cold claws wrapped around her shoulders, and a long, black tongue trailing down her neck. Sunshine yelped.

 

“Relax Sun, it’s just me,” Oskar laughed, poking her cheek.

 

“Oskar! You scared the crap out of me. I through you where some kind of-”

 

“Zombie,” Oskar guessed, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Sunshine blushed, pushing her bottom lip out and glanced off to the side. “Ya… something like that.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint.”

 

“Shut up and get over here.”

 

Oskar obeyed, sinking under the blankets, wrapping his cold arms around his mate, who snuggled into his side. 

 

After a moment of silence, Oskaer asked “still scared?” Unable to hide the teasing tone in his voice. 

 

Sunshine rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his arm. “Oh ha, ha.”  


	13. New Things

Oskar kept stealing glances at his wonderful mate, watching how her eyes (a pretty shade of ocean blue) were practically glued to her computer screen, her delicate fingers (the same ones that were wrapped around his waist hours before) tapping away on the keyboard. He leaned over, standing up on his toes to better see over her shoulder, his talon reaching down to rest by her thigh. 

 

“What is that?” He asked. 

 

“Huh? Oh. A report I’m writing for my abnormal psychology class.”

 

The words flew over Oskars head. 

 

“What?”

 

Sunshine bit down a giggle. Sometimes, she forgot Oskar  as well as the rest of her not-so-normal friends) had limited knowledge of the human world and it’s words. So, she did her best to explain the basis of her abnormal psychology class as well as the basis of her essay. 

 

Osakr’s ears twitched and after a moment of silence, he shrugged. “As long as you understand it, I don’t think it matters.”

  
Sunshine giggled. “I  _ suppose  _ your right.”


End file.
